New Lives And Reunions
by LycoX
Summary: After he and his son end up being the only survivors of the Lian Yu blast, Oliver Queen retires to a quieter life in Coast City with his son.


**New Lives**

 **And Reunions**

 **Disclaimer: This was inspired by NeoTyson's recent Arrow fic 'Find Someone You Never Have To Apologize To' that features a reunion between Oliver and McKenna. Takes place after season 5's finale but with a bit more realistic consequences.**

* * *

For two and a half years now, Oliver Queen and his son, William Clayton-Queen had lived in Coast City. Both needing as much of a change as they could get from their old lives following the loss of everyone they knew thanks to Adrian Chase's mad quest to see Oliver dead or left entirely alone. Many hadn't been happy with his decision to step down but ultimately had understood as he felt he could no longer do his duties as the Mayor of Star City. Not after all he'd lost to a madman. Donna Smoak and Dinah Lance were also decidedly unhappy with him as well since both blamed him for the losses of Felicity and Quentin. And at the time, had been willing to allow them to blame him despite it never truly being his fault since as Slade, who had survived through sheer luck and knowledge of the area, had pointed out that he couldn't have known of what would happen after he went after Claybourne all those years ago. Or that Ra's' daughter would want payback for her father's death. Raisa had even come with since she knew the two boys would need someone like her in their lives to help provide some stability and cheer in their lives.

Lyla for her part, never blamed Oliver for what happened but a paranoid part of him sometimes wondered if maybe she truly did. Digg's loss had seen the woman bury herself in work to the point of exhuastion and it had caused her to be somewhat estranged from John Jr. as well. A development Oliver thought he was right to feel guilty over. And though he had a good sum of money stashed away, the former vigilante and Mayor decided to get himself a job. The hours were long but they helped keep his mind off things. Even if some would have thought him working construction as being beneath him but he never really did care what those types thought of him. He'd even grown a beard too and despite how rocky it was for a time between him and William, the two were starting to connect more much to Raisa's and his own happiness. "Alright kiddo, we've got Big Belly Burger in front of us and then across the street we've got Mike's Pizza. Dealer's choice." Declared Oliver as he and William stood near the entrance of the burger joint known across the world.

"This… This is a decision possibly too big for me to make! I mean… How can I possibly choose between the two when both are so… So… So awesomely cool!? One has the best burgers around and the other… The best Pizza around. It, it pains the mind!" Stressed William with wide eyes as he looked up at his dad.

Earning a raised eyebrow from his father. "It would be absolutely irresponsible of me as a father to go for both."

"But it would make you a really cool dad, dad." Quickly replied the kid with a grin.

But his dad didn't waver. "Come on, you know you want both just as much as I do."

"I couldn't possibly know what you are talking about." Even though having the food of both places was damned appealing at the moment for him!

William just gave him a look at that. "You mighta been able to make bad guys believe that kinda thing back in the day, but I'm your son. Which means I'm on a whole other level in the playing field of life." He told his dad dryly and causing the older man to grin.

"You sound entirely too wise for your age."

"I know!" Replied the young man smugly and getting his hair ruffled.

"Alright, I guess we can pick up something from here and then go to Mike's Pizza. But let's not make this a habit, alright?"

"WHOO! And its not even my birthday!"

Chuckling, Oliver turned around to walk towards the door and walked into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry! I wasn't-Wait, Oliver!?"

Oliver stared at the admittedly beautiful woman for a moment until it hit him like a ton of bricks. "McKenna!?"

McKenna let out a laugh that sounded like chimes to his ears and he liked it. A lot. "Wow! Never thought I'd see the day you'd grow out a full on beard!" Remarked the woman and finding it to her liking.

"See? I told you if you grew it out this kinda thing would happen."

Oliver turned to look down at his son with a look of disbelief. "You did not! I distinctly remember you thinking it looks dumb and as if I'm in a mid-life crisis!" Which he totally was not having one of those, thank you very much!

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Came the reply with a big cheesy grin and the whole thing had McKenna laughing.

"And who is this?"

"This, McKenna, is one of the few reasons these days I get out of bed. My one and only son, William."

"Gosh dad, I might get an ego with talk like that."

Oliver just rolled his eyes while McKenna shook her head in amusement while feeling quite shocked! "I… Wow. Wasn't expecting that at all!" She told the two in genuine honesty.

Her ex's son shot her a look. "Really? No disrespect but it was kinda big news almost 3 years ago despite the fact it was kinda over shadowed by the two of us being the only Lian Yu survivors."

"William!" Reprimanded Oliver sternly and gaining a wince from his son.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, sweetie. To be honest… I think around then I was in too much shock at what happened to your father and those he knew thanks to that madman for you to even register in my head at that time."

Losing so many people like that had horrified her and it had pained her that she hadn't been able to make it to any of the funerals due to her dog being pretty sick at the time. It had also clued her into the fact that her ex had been the Green Arrow despite his claims the man had died on the island with the rest of his team since Oliver had been sighted with several people for months before then in addition to those the Green Arrow had been seen with. McKenna was pretty sure the entire city knew too but had let it be out of respect for his losses. Though it certainly seemed others had risen in his place to do what he no longer could and she wondered how he felt about that. "Oh, right, yeah… That's, that's understandable." William said with a grimace.

"And before this gets anymore uncomfortable, William and I were about to induldge ourselves in not only Big Belly but Mike's Pizza as well. Would you, uhh, care to join us? If, you know, you're not busy or anything."

William couldn't help but snicker at how his dad sounded and made a suspicious coughing noise. McKenna looked between the two for a moment. "Well, if he doesn't mind it, then I certainly would be quite happy to join you two!" And if it should lead to anything beyond that between her and the guy she still cared a great deal for?

Well, she would be all too happy for that! "Awesome! Now I can hear embarrassing stories about the old man in his youth from long ago!"

"No, you won't."

"Dad, I'm a kid, I'm also your kid. So of course she's gonna be all too willing to tell me things you don't want others knowing about that didn't make it in the media back then." Retorted the young man with a wide grin on his face that his dad didn't like at all!

And it showed with his glower that did nothing to deter his boy as he kept grinning much to McKenna's amusement. "I can't make any promises, but we'll see what happens."

"Awesome! Now, away for burgers!" Cheered the young man as he rushed inside the Big Belly joint, leaving the two behind.

Oliver let out a sigh. "Kids."

"Mmm. The gift that keeps on giving according to a friend of mine." She replied with mirth.

"I see why she says that. Now, come on." And proving what a gentleman he could still be, he'd even hold the door open for her. Neither knowing this would lead to another chance at happiness between them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Were I to continue this in the future, it would deal with the Red Death coming back with a vengeance. But in the mean time, hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
